As competition intensifies between service providers of telephony services, providers are looking for services which provide greater value and flexibility for their subscribers. A common service for many users of telephony services, or subscribers, is a private network. A private network allows the subscriber to customize billing and network management of their telephone system.
A common feature of a private network is a dialing plan. A dialing plan can reassign one or more extensions to different numbers. For example, a business may establish a private network with each extension of the network having the same area code and same three number prefix. With a private network, one extension in the business may connect with another extension in the business by only dialing the last four numbers of that extension. Also, pressing the number "O" in a private network will connect to the business receptionist/operator instead of a telephone company operator.
The features of a private network are very convenient and practical except for one drawback--they are not available to mobile users. That is, a subscriber using a cellular telephone, for example, cannot use the same features that are normally provided at an extension in the private network. What is desired, therefore, is a system and method for extending the features of a private network to other extensions, including wireless and/or cellular telephones.